Como La Flor
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Half Mexican half Japanese Nieve Hanari moves to Japan after her mom decides to rekindle her love with Nieve's father. Nieve has spent years in the lime light and how is the people of Ouran High School going to deal with the pop star? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Como La Flor

RainbowHairedGirl

Summary: Half Mexican half Japanese Nieve Hanari moves to Japan after her mom decides to rekindle her love with Nieve's father. Nieve has spent years in the lime light and how is the people of Ouran High School going to deal with the pop star? Kyoya notices something is off about her, she isn't a normal Ouran student.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the songs used in this story. I only own Nieve Hanari and her parents.

Chapter 1

Moving?

"Nieve honey I need you to come down here." Said Selena Diaz, from downstairs of their small Mexican home.

"Coming mami." A girl with black hair and dark brown eyes with medium colored skin came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I wanted to tell you something honey."

"What is it mami?"

"We are moving."

"Moving? Where?"

"Japan."

"Why?"

"To be with your father. He hasn't seen you in ten years and he would love to see you again. He asked me to move back in with him and you too."

"Mami does he know I sing?"

Selena shook her head. "No, he doesn't."

Nieve looked down at the ground. "Oh..."

"Now I know you have rehearsal to go to. I will take you for your recording."

Nieve nodded her head. "Thanks mami."

Selena took her daughter to the record company that was right in their town . Selena looked out the door as her daughter got out. "I will be by to pick you up after you are done recording. So I will see you in a few hours."

Nieve smiled. "Ok mami. I will see you shortly."

Selena drove off.

Nieve went inside of the studio.

"There she is. Nieve how are you darling?" Asked the guy, with long blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

Nieve smiled. "I am good Richard. Shall we record this new song?"

"Yes."

The two of them went to the recording booth that Nieve had used every time that she was recording something for the past four years.

"Ok Nieve are you ready to record Missing My Baby?"

"Yes, I certainly am ready to record that." She said with a cheesy smile. She went into the other room and put the head set onto her head so she wasn't blaring her ears out with the music that would be playing while she was singing.

"Ready in there sugar?"

"Yes." She said with a wink.

"Ok. Go."

"_You're always on my mind, day and night._

_When I think of you everything feels so right._

_Well, I often think of the happy times we spent together_

_And I just can't wait to tell you_

_That I love you._

_Time keeps passing by (your not here)_

_I feel so all alone._

_When I don't have you near_

_But I often think of the happy times we spent together_

_And I just can't wait to tell you I love you_

_I'm missing my baby, missing my baby_

_I wanna hold you tight_

_And never let you out of my sight_

_Missing my baby, missing my baby_

_I gotta feel your heart beat next to mine_

_Gotta feel it_

_Time keeps passing by (your not here)_

_I feel so all alone_

_When I don't have you near_

_But I often think of the happy times we spent together_

_And I just can't wait to tell you I love you_

_I'm missing my baby, missing my baby_

_I wanna hold you tight_

_And never let you out of my sight_

_Missing my baby, missing my baby_

_I gotta feel you heart beat next to mine_

_Gotta feel it_

_Sometimes at night when I got to sleep I _

_Hold my pillow tight, thinking of you_

_'Til it hurts_

_But in my mind I know your mine_

_And somewhere you're thinking of me too_

_Gotta have you (have you)_

_Gotta hold you (hold you)_

_Gotta have your lovin' (I gotta have you)_

_And tell you that I love you_

_And I really miss you_

_I'm missing my baby, missing my baby_

_I wanna hold you tight_

_And never let you out of my sight_

_Missing my baby, missing my baby_

_I gotta feel your heart beat next to mine_

_Gotta feel it_

_I'm missing my baby, missing my baby_

_I wanna hold you tight_

_And never let you out of my sight_

_Missing my baby, missing my baby_

_I gotta feel your heart beat next to mine_

_Gotta feel it."_

"Good job honey. Do you want to work on the next song?"

Nieve looked at him. "Richard that song still needs a lot of work." She said shaking her head. "The one you want to work on."

"I know honey, but you are Spanish aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I am also Japanese."

"Then honey you can do No Me Queda Mas."

"Alright alright."

"And go."

Nieve shook her head.

"_No me queda mas_

_Que perderme en un abismo_

_De tristeza y lagrimas_

_No me queda mas_

_Que aguantar bien mi derrota y brindarte_

_Felicidad_

_No me queda mas_

_Si tu regreso hoy seria una imposibilidad_

_Y esto que no era amor_

_Lo que hoy niegas_

_Lo que dices que nunca paso_

_Es el mas dulce recuerdo de mi vida_

_Yo tenia una eperanza_

_En el fondo de mi alma_

_Que un dia te quedaras tu conmigo_

_Y aun guardaba una ilusion_

_Que alimentaba al corazon_

_Mi corazon que hoy tiene que verte como solo amigo_

_Y aunque vivi enamorada_

_Y totalmente equivocada_

_No me importa_

_Porque esto si fue amor_

_Por mi parte lo mas lindo_

_El mas grande amor_

_Y aunque siempre lo reuncies para mi_

_Fue lo mas bello_

_Yo tenia una esperanza_

_En el fondo de mi alma_

_Que un dia te quedaras tu conmigo_

_Y aun guardaba un ilusion_

_Que alimentaba al corazon_

_Mi corazon que hoy tiene que verte como solo amigo_

_Y aunque vivi enamorada_

_Y totalmente equivocada_

_No me importa_

_Porque esto si fue amor_

_Por mi parte los mas lindo_

_El mas grande amor_

_Y aunque siempre lo reuncies para mi_

_Fue lo mas bello."_

"Good Nieve." Richard said with a huge smile on his face. "You did great."

Nieve pulled the head set off of her head. She tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "Thanks. Do you think that it will be ready for the record that comes out next month?"

Richard nodded his head. "Yes, it sure will Nieve."

Nieve let out a sigh of relief. "Oh I forgot to tell you... I am moving."

"Where to honey?"

"Japan..."

"Your daddy wants you and your mom to live with him?"

Nieve nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Well I got a colleague over there. I will let him know that you are on your way over there and he will take over with the recording."

"Really you would do that?"

Richard nodded his head. "Yes, honey I sure would. You have a magical voice and it needs to continue being out there in the world."

Nieve smiled. "I guess I will see you later."

"At the grammys probably." He said with a smile.

Nieve smiled.

"Now go on before your mom comes in here again and tries to rip my head off." He said, with a laugh.

Nieve laughed. "Yeah mami never did like me staying late. Bye." She said walking out of the recording studio. She saw her mom's car parked there.

Selena smiled at her daughter. "How was the recording?"

Nieve smiled. "It went great mami. The music is all finished for my new record."

Selena pulled her daughter into a hug. "That is so great sweetie."

"Did you call papi?"

"Yes, I did and I filled him in on what you have been up to over here. He is proud of you honey."

Nieve smiled. "I am glad that he is proud of me. So what school am I going to be going to?"

"Ouran Academy."

"It's a rich school isn't it?"

Selena nodded her head. "Yeah it is."

Nieve sighed. "Ok."

Ouran Academy

High school

Host Club

The host club was slowly coming to a close. Haruhi was busy cleaning up the dishes from the tables while the others were listening to the radio.

"**A new song by the sixteen year old wonder from Mexico Nieve. Dreaming of You." Said the DJ.**

"Oh Haruhi come listen to this." Said Tamaki.

"Ok sempai." Haruhi came over when the song started up.

"_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**_

_**I stay up and think of you**_

_**And I wish on a star that somewhere you are**_

_**Thinking of me too**_

_**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**_

_**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**_

_**Wonder if you ever see me**_

_**And I wonder if you know I'm there**_

_**If you looked in my eyes**_

_**Would you see what's inside**_

_**Would you even care?**_

_**I just wanna hold you close**_

_**But so far all I have are dreams of you**_

_**So I wait for the day**_

_**And the courage to say how much I love you**_

_**Yes I do!**_

_**I'll be dreaming of you tonight **_

_**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**_

_**Corazon**_

_**I can't stop dreaming of you**_

_**No puedo dejar de pensar et ti**_

_**I can't stop dreaming of you**_

_**Como te necesito**_

_**I can't stop dreaming of you**_

_**Mi amor, como te extrano**_

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**_

_**I stay up and think of you**_

_**And I still can't believe**_

_**That you came up to me and said "I love you"**_

_**I love you too!**_

_**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight**_

_**Till tomorrow and for all of my life**_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly**_

_**Dreaming of you tonight**_

_**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Than here in my room**_

_**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**_

_**Endlessly**_

_**And I'll be holding you tight**_

_**Dreaming... with you... tonight!"**_

"**That was Nieve with Dreaming of You. Sad for the Mexican fans Nieve will be moving out of the country to another country to live with her father. We wish you the best of luck Nieve and we hope to hear more music from you soon."**

"Ah she's moving? That must suck." Said Honey sadly.

"I am sure that she will have music out soon." Tamaki said, putting his hand on Honey's shoulder.

"Her music is good. Who would have thought that a mexican singer's music would come clear over here." Said Haruhi.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his face. "She isn't just only Mexican. She is also Japanese."

"Really? Kyoya how do you know that?" Asked Tamaki.

"It is simple just look it up Tamaki." Kyoya said.

Tamaki nodded his head.

XXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter one what is going to happen when Nieve comes to Ouran and every one flocks to her? Please review.


	2. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
